FairyTale ja Irarenai
FairyTale ja Irarenai (FairyTaleじゃいられない, It Can't be a FairyTale) is an original unit song performed by Shizuka, Tsumugi, Megumi, Julia and Shiho as the unit Fairy Stars. It first appeared in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days as an event song and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Tsumugi and Shizuka respectively. The full version of the song was later featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 02 Fairy Stars. The song is written by Aira Yuhki and is composed as well as arranged by Shota Horie. Track List #FairyTale ja Irarenai (FairyTaleじゃいられない) #Brand New Theater! (Fairy Stars ver.) #Drama Part "Fairy Stars! -Other Side-" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Kono mi, hatetemo Kanaetai mono ga aru yo… Seijaku no naka de hohoenderu no wa Aoku moete iru watashi no negai Konna HAIHIIRU ja hayaku hashirenai Nugisutete shimaou Tsukisusumu yuuki wa Kitto nanika ugokasu chikara o motteru Miageta kabe koeta atarashii sekai de Aitai hito ga iru...ikanakya Burning Blue Kono mi ga kezurete kokoro moetsukite Hatete shimattemo kamawanai Burning Heart Subete o kakete mo kono te de tsukamitai Itoshii to omou yume desu Matteru dake nande...ya da yo Burning Blue Mukuchi ni moeteru shizuka na atsusa wa Watashi-tachi no tsuyosa nanda Burning Heart Subete o kakete mo kono te de tsukamitai Yuzuritakunai yume dakara Otogibanashi ja mou...tarinai! |-| Kanji= この身、果てても 叶えたいものがあるよ… 静寂のなかで　微笑んでるのは 青く燃えている　わたしの願い こんなハイヒールじゃ　早く走れない 脱ぎ捨ててしまおう 突き進む勇気は きっとなにか動かす力を持ってる 見上げた壁　越えた　新しい世界で 会いたい人がいる…行かなきゃ Burning Blue この身が削れて　心燃え尽きて 果ててしまっても構わない Burning Heart 全てを懸けても　この手で掴みたい 愛しいと思う夢です 待ってるだけなんて…嫌だよ Burning Blue 無口に燃えてる　静かな熱さは 私たちの強さなんだ Burning Heart 全てを懸けても　この手で掴みたい 譲りたくない夢だから おとぎ話じゃもう…足りない！ |-| English= Even if this body reaches its end There's something I want to wish for... Smiling in the stillness My wish burns in blue I can't run quickly with these high heels So I'll throw them away The courage that pushes me forward I'm sure it has the power to move something Looking up at the wall, I jumped over it to the new world There's a person I want to see...I must go Burning Blue My body whittles and my heart burns out Even if I reach my end, it won't matter Burning Heart I want to take and put everything with this hand It's a dream I think dearly of Just waiting for it...enough of that! Burning Blue The quiet heat burning silently is our strength Burning Heart I want to take and put everything with this hand Because I don't want to give way my dream A mere fairytale...isn't enough! Full ver. Rōmaji= Kono mi, hatetemo Kanaetai mono ga aru yo… Seijaku no naka de hohoenderu no wa Aoku moete iru watashi no negai Konna HAIHIIRU ja hayaku hashirenai Nugisutete shimaou Tsukisusumu yuuki wa Kitto nanika ugokasu chikara o motteru Miageta kabe koeta atarashii sekai de Aitai hito ga iru...ikanakya Burning Blue Kono mi ga kezurete kokoro moetsukite Hatete shimattemo kamawanai Burning Heart Subete o kakete mo kono te de tsukamitai Itoshii to omou yume desu Matteru dake nande...ya da yo Osanai koro kara akogareteta no wa Kirameku budoukai sore dake janai Kakan ni tatakau bouken no kuni e Tobidashite itai Kawari yuku kisetsu ni Sabishisa sae oboete shimattemo sore wa Jibun no monogatari susunderu shouko Rinto mae o muite ikanakya Burning Blue Kono mi o sasagete kokoro utsuyou na Utagoe hibikasetai kara Burning Heart Anata to issho ni sodatete yukitai Taisetsu ni omou yume desu Dakara mitete ne ENDOROORU made Honki de nozomu sugata o Burning Blue Mukuchi ni moeteru shizuka na atsusa wa Watashi-tachi no tsuyosa nanda Burning Heart Subete o kakete mo kono te de tsukamitai Yuzuritakunai yume dakara Otogibanashi ja mou...tarinai! |-| Kanji= この身、果てても 叶えたいものがあるよ… 静寂のなかで　微笑んでるのは 青く燃えている　わたしの願い こんなハイヒールじゃ　早く走れない 脱ぎ捨ててしまおう 突き進む勇気は きっとなにか動かす力を持ってる 見上げた壁　越えた　新しい世界で 会いたい人がいる…行かなきゃ Burning Blue この身が削れて　心燃え尽きて 果ててしまっても構わない Burning Heart 全てを懸けても　この手で掴みたい 愛しいと思う夢です 待ってるだけなんて…嫌だよ 幼い頃から　憧れてたのは 煌めく舞踏会　それだけじゃない 果敢に戦う　冒険の国へ 飛び出していたい 変わりゆく季節に 寂しささえ　おぼえてしまっても　それは 自分の物語　進んでる証拠 凛と前を向いて　行かなきゃ Burning Blue この身をささげて　心打つような 歌声ひびかせたいから Burning Heart あなたと一緒に　育ててゆきたい 大切に思う夢です だから見ててね　エンドロールまで 本気で臨む姿を Burning Blue 無口に燃えてる　静かな熱さは 私たちの強さなんだ Burning Heart 全てを懸けても　この手で掴みたい 譲りたくない夢だから おとぎ話じゃもう…足りない！ |-| English= Even if this body reaches its end There's something I want to wish for... Smiling in the stillness My wish burns in blue I can't run quickly with these high heels So I'll throw them away The courage that pushes me forward I'm sure it has the power to move something Looking up at the wall, I jumped over it to the new world There's a person I want to see...I must go Burning Blue My body whittles and my heart burns out Even if I reach my end, it won't matter Burning Heart I want to take and put everything with this hand It's a dream I think dearly of Just waiting for it...enough of that! Ever since I was young I yearned for something that's not just a sparkling ball Determined to fight to an adventurous country I wanna jump out In the changing seasons Even if I remember my loneliness That's the proof my own story is moving forward I must face forward with dignity Burning Blue I dedicate this body to strike your heart Because I want my singing voice to echo Burning Heart I wanna grow together with you It's a dream I cared for So please watch me until the credits roll, okay? That's the figure I really looked for Burning Blue The quiet heat burning silently is our strength Burning Heart I want to take and put everything with this hand Because I don't want to give way my dream A mere fairytale...isn't enough! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 02 Fairy Stars (sung by: Shizuka Mogami, Tsumugi Shiraishi, Megumi Tokoro, Julia, and Shiho Kitazawa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Fairy Stars (sung by: Tsumugi Shiraishi)